


True Love's Kiss

by NicoandBianca



Series: Fairytale Endings with a Twist [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, F/F, M/M, Young Hazel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoandBianca/pseuds/NicoandBianca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson is a hopeless romantic and believes in true love's kiss and that you'll know who your soul mate is once you feel a spark when your lips touch, it explains why Percy had never gotten farther then simple pecks on the lips and cuddles.</p>
<p>Nico on the other hand has gone all the way and never believed in 'true loves kiss' and 'happily ever after'. He believed that there was just an after and that stuff like romance and fairytale ending's only happened in fairytales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Percy Jackson is a hopeless romantic and believes in true love's kiss and that you'll know who your soul mate is once you feel a spark when your lips touch, it explains why Percy had never gotten farther then simple pecks on the lips and cuddles.

Nico on the other hand has gone all the way and never believed in 'true loves kiss' and 'happily ever after'. He believed that there was just an after and that stuff like romance and fairytale ending's only happened in fairytales.

***

"The night in shiny armor was there, with his sword in place and ready for battle. The dragon that put the curse on his princess was not going to get out of here alive; he slung his sword, taking the dragon's attention away from the princess. His years of training has finally paid of, years of trainers training him to be the best and making sure he knew what he was doing. He slashed at the dragon's skin and finally found it's weak spot making the dragon collapse on the mountain, dead. His princess soon run up to him and kissed him treating a warm glow between them. She thanks him for saving her live. After that, they all lived happily ever after, the end" The claps and Yay's of the little children in front of him where enough to warm up Percy's heart.

He really did love going to the library and reading to little kids, it always seemed nice to read the old stories about love in romance, that Percy believed were totally true. Percy basically read everything because of romance it's basically the only reason why he lived. Romance novels never stopped making him feel better from Twilight to The Hunger Games. Though Percy loved the new romance novels coming out now a day like The Faults in our Stars and Something Borrowed, he liked to stick with the regular classics like Romeo and Juliet, The Tempest, Sleeping Beauty, Ariel, but most of all Snow White.

Percy loved Snow White with all his heart not just because of the cast and plot but also because of the concept. Percy believed in true love's kiss, that you can decide who's the one when your lips touch and something magical happens. Either the person wake's up from a coma or he feels a warmth feel his stomach and then he'll know he's in love.

A tug on his coat was enough of him to be taken out of his dream and to see Hazel; she was an adorable kid, with the height of a second grader and her huge golden eyes and caramel hair. Percy was sure no one could say no to her. "Hey Hazel, what's going on?"

"Hi Mr. Percy I wanted to know if you could help me read a book for my English assignment, it's really hard. It has big words in them like Ogygia and Odyssey." Hazel says, whispering in my ear like we were talking about something totally top secret.

He laugh's at Hazel adorableness, he ruffle's her hair "I think you're reading Greek myths Haze, Ogygia is a place that everywhere and nowhere at the same time"

"That's what I don't get!" Hazel says annoyed waving her hands around to express she was angry "How can a place we nowhere and anywhere at the same time?"

He laugh's again "Ogygia is a place where a titan Calypso lives with no one except the occasion demigod or god. She can't live her island and her curse is to have endless heartbreak, to fall in love with someone who could never stay"

Hazel groans in frustration "That's why I need your help! I have no idea what that story is about, please," She says, giving me the biggest puppy dog eyes in the world. I sigh in defeat "Ok Hazel I'll help you I can meet you at the lib-"

"No No No Mr. Percy, daddy said you can help me at his house, and he'll even pay you 50 dollars an hour"

My eyes widen, 50 dollars an hour? Hazel's family must be rich, not that I mind if anyone knew who my parents where they would try to con me out of the money I have saved up.

"Ok, take me to your daddy"

****

"So Percy, you will be able to help my daughter with her homework" Percy was dumbstruck, Hazel's dad was probably the most scariest person he's ever seen in his whole life. The guy reminded him of Dracula without the fangs, there isn't much or any romance in Dracula so Percy was definitely scared. Especially since Dracula is supposed to be a horror movie that's best for Halloween and any other Holiday that worships the devil or the dead.

Percy did nothing but shake his head slighting, signaling that he said yes "I'm an Literature major, but i'll be able to help her with math, science, and others. Though I have a friend who would be quite willing to help her in math since i'm not that best at it but she's amazing at it"

He laughs a little, which only does more to freak Percy out "It's ok it your not that good with math, Hazel's brother and sister, Nico and Bianca are in Medical School and are quite amazing in math as well as science. Hazel just needs help in English since everyone in her family including myself and her mother aren't very good at English since it's not exactly there first language"

Percy face's is full with shock "What is Hazel's first language?"

"French, she was born when my wife and I just came to in New Orleans, after leaving our family in Italy for a very important job"

"So do your other children speak french or is Hazel the only one for knows?" Percy says, ruffling Hazel's curly hair.

"They dabble, but they are only fluent in Italian and English, though Bianca know's sign language and Nico knows Greek and Latin, I have to go will you be able to start right now in the library? I'll pay you an extra hundred for short notice."

As if I could refuse! 150 dollars! An hour! "Sure, I wanted to reread The Hunger Games again, before I went back to my dorm. I'll be able to help her with learning about the best greek myths"

"Thanks" And without another word he was gone, leaving the library.

****

"Ok Hazel, who did Theseus go with in Labyrinth?"

" , what are you reading?" Percy puts the book down on the table, sighing Percy ruffles his hair. Hazel was a smart little kid but she was always so distracted.

"Looking for Alaska, now Hazel answer the question"

Hazel groans "Fine" she huffs and looks down to the greek mythology book in front of her, her little finger moving across the book, helping her keep track of where she was at. Finally Hazel was done rereading and then looks up to Percy with huge gold eyes "Her name was Annabeth and she was the Princess of Crete"

Percy chuckles slightly when Hazel said Annabeth instead of Ariadne. Especially since a girl named Annabeth is Percy's best friend "Her names actually Ariadne but the rest was correct, so since we've been doing homework for an hour, why don't you go pick out a book we can read together?" Hazel smile widens and she immediately jumps out of her chair and races to the children books section.

"Wow Seaweed Brain, I never thought I would see you tutoring anyone" I turn around to see Annabeth with her arms crossed with a wicked smirk. I pat the seat right next to me telling her to sit down, which she does.

"I'm helping Hazel, a little girl who's always at my book readings, she's sweet but she doesn't really like English a lot so i'm trying to help her"

Annabeth nods knowingly "Is it going good?"

"She's a good kid and amazingly intelligent for her age, the problem is she just doesn't want to do it, but she's doing good, maybe it's because i'm giving her a reward"

Annabeth's eyebrows shoot up in curiosity "Which is? I thought you said you were never going to give candy to children again after what happened the last time"

"Not candy, just reading whatever she wants"

"Oh" Annabeth's face filled with realization.

*******

"Got a book!" Hazel says, running towards Percy and Annabeth, full of excitement.

Percy turns around and smiles at her knowingly, and takes the book Hazel hands her, while Hazel slips in her seat across Percy.

"Mr. Percy, is this Mrs. Percy?" At that both Percy and Annabeth laugh.

"No, Hazel this is Annabeth, she's my best friend, not my girlfriend"

"Oh, so can we read the book?"

Percy stares down at the book in front of him 'The Red Pyramid', he remembered when he used to be obsessed with The Kane Chronicles. He did blogs, fan art, fanfiction, and even a quiz, questioning everything Sadie Kane, including Sadie's crush Anubis.

He used to be a major shipper of Sadie and Anubis as well as the Leo Valdez Series, The Son of Hephaestus who was basically the Hero of The World, first saving the World from the Titan's (with the help of his best friend Piper Mclean and a radioactive satyr named Coach Hedge, who was Leo's favorite partner in crime and was able to use a bat amazingly) and then saving Everyone from the Giants and Gaea (with the help of Reyna, a daughter of Bellona and The Seven).

Percy was so into the series that he even created his own fictional character in the Series named Percy Jackson; son of Poseidon; his sword can turn into a pen, that he named Riptide; and He had the power of making Hurricanes, creating huge waves, talking to horses and fish, and also the power to run across water.

Percy was a total shipper of Leo and Piper, they were practically made for each other. A daughter of Aphrodite and A son of Hephaestus were somehow good together. Actually most of the Aphrodite Cabin dated the Hephaestus Cabin when Silena and Beckenford got together.

"Haze, did you finish the other series. Because we should read the first Series before we read the third Series?"

Hazel gives Percy a toothy smile "My brother Nicky brought them for me already and I finished the The Lightning Thief, The Race of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle at Laybrinth, The Last Olympian, The Lost Heroes, The Son of Vulcan, The Mark of Athena, The House of Pluto, and The Blood of Olympus" Hazel says, counting of all the books on her small fingers. "And now, I want to read the Next Series, my brother Nicky said that it's very good and said he wont be able to help me read them while he's at college. So can you help me?"

"Sure Hazel" I turn to Annabeth "Can Hazel and you switch places so we can read together?"

"Sure Perce" Annabeth stands up and sits in Hazel's seat while Hazel sits in Annabeth's "I have to say I love the Kane Chronicles but I prefer The Leo Valdez Series and Heroes of Olympus Series, Annabel Jace is my favorite character; Daughter of Athena, even though she lives in New Rome, i'm still upset that Rick killed her"

Percy scoffs "You like her because she's exactly like you anyway Haze lets get started"

Hazel starts to read out loud but Percy doesn't pay much attention, and instead remember's his favorite part in Snow White in his mind.

\---

The prince puts the red rose in Snow White's hand and leans down to kiss the beautiful woman, and when there lips meet a warm feeling come's below him.

Snow White was awake, the curse was broke by the most strong remedy ever; true love's kiss.

\----

Percy really believed that was how he would meet the one, when there lips meet he'll feel this warm feeling telling him that this person was the one for him and nothing will ever change it. And then they would live happily ever after. That was the plan at least.

Percy has been doing this plan since he was 10 years old and was obsessed with Snow White, and when he first kissed someone who was Annabeth he was hoping that she was the one like what they said in Snow White. But she wasn't, she didn't feel the urge to kiss her again and he knew she wasn't the one.

Then Percy thought he many be gay, so he kissed his friend Will but it was the same, he still didn't feel the urge to kiss him again. And to this day Percy still tries to find the one with no success.

"WoW Honey Dew, I can't believe you replaced me" I look up to see Anubis, well actually a guy who looks exactly like Anubis, I mean seriously the same olive skin, dark brown eyes, uneven hair, and even dressed like The god of Funerals since he was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and black skinny jeans. He was a hot Anubis. Wait, nevermind instead of looking a lot like Anubis he's like a twin of Nicolas Angeles; son of Hades in the Leo Valdez Series. Well technically Nicolas and Anubis look exactly the same so..

"Nico!" Hazel puts her book down and runs up to 'Nico' and he picks her up.

Annabeth turns around to face him, she smiles wickedly "Hey di Angelo haven't seen you in a while, where have you've been? Stuck with your Mytomagic blog to long to actually come over to my dorm and have coffee with Bianca and me?"

"I've been busy, I told B. that a long time ago, that I won't be able to hang out with you and her that much since i'm going to be busy with medical school, i'm getting uptight lately"

"That means you should get laid or at least have coffee"

Nico puts Hazel down from his arms and puts her on the floor, making her pout "I am getting laid if you must know, but don't ask if i'm dating anyone, you know how I am"

"Yeah, your stupid cliches about how' love doesn't exist' are going to get you stalked or murdered one day, I bet daddy and Bianca won't be so happy about that"

"Whatever Annabeth" Nico says, sitting down right next to Annabeth, cross from Hazel. He then stares at Percy for the first time and takes his hand out for Percy to shake "Nico di Angelo, i'm Hazel's brother"

Percy shakes his head and shakes Nico's hand "Percy Jackson". Percy and Nico exchange smiles and Annabeth then mutters something only Nico heard, that makes him smirk wickedly "Percy Jackson so just met the Big Bad Wolf, he'll destroy you, in every way possible. And will leave you with nothing." She finished

And Nico couldn't agree more.


	2. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is reality
> 
> Because in reality there's no happily ever after's, there just after's, that are full of betrayal, loneliness, and heartbreak. No one is safe in reality all of them are in danger, some more than others, You can try to hide from it but it'll find you one way or another, might as well confront it and hope your ok.

True Love's Kiss- Chapter 2

Nico was only 9 years old when he realized love didn't exist or mater.

Nico was rereading 'The Last Olympian' and was at the part were Clarisse and The Strolls pushed Leo and Piper into Bunker 9 and they finally started their relationship.

Nico shifted himself on the top of his Twin bed that had a comforter of Han Solo and Darth Vader; he was always a total geek.

His room was small, but tidy since Nico liked everything nice and clean before he left for a sleepover with Jason, like every Saturday since he was six years old.

At that time Nico believed in everything magical, from true love's kiss to if you lie your nose will become as long as Pinocchio's, god was he so wrong.

There was a shuffling around the hallway, signaling that his parents were home. Nico puts his book down (not forgetting to bookmark what page he was on) and walks over to the kitchen to talk to his mom about his departure to Jason's house. Only to be grabbed by Bianca.

Nico muffles a gasp as Bianca puts her hand over Nico's mouth, this was totally out of the ordinary for Bianca, she usually didn't stop Nico from talking to their Mom and Dad when they came home, only if something bad was happening.

"Mom and Dad are having a fight again, we have to be quiet" Bianca says taking her hand from Nico's mouth and instead putting on finger in front of her lips, pretending to zip her mouth together, so that there parents won't know they were finishing to there conversations like they usually. Nico zips his lips in front of Bianca, mentally telling her that he will stay quiet. Bianca nods and they soon put their ear to the wall of the hallway and listen in to the conversation, which wasn't hard since their parents were screaming.

 

"She's pregnant!" Their mom screams in outrage "Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Maria, don't worry about it it'll be fine" And by the sound of Hades voice, Nico could guess he was trying to cup her face.

 

"Don't touch me!" Their mom screams again making Bianca and Nico sure that she was backing way from Hades "You don't care about me, so stop acting like you do. If you did you wouldn't have done IT with her"

 

"Maria calm down" Reluctantly she does calm down enough to whisper, "I'm going"

 

"What!" Nico and Bianca hear Hades yell.

 

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head, then I'll drop Nico off at The Grace's house for Nico and Jason's sleepover, and after that I'll take Bianca to The Chase's house for Bianca and Annabeth's sleepover, I'll be back by 5 o' clock and then we can discus what to do next."

 

 

And with that, Maria heads for her room, making Nico and Bianca run over to Nico's bedroom so their parents wouldn't know they were spying on them.

Nico and Bianca then sit across each other on Nico's fluffy black carpet, that he got from Santa. They stare at each other, dawning and over what just happened, and thinking the worst out of everything.

"What just happened?" Nico asks Bianca quietly.

"What just happened is daddy made someone have a baby that wasn't mommy, he cheated" Nico eye's widen, making them even bigger than before "Why would daddy do that? He love's mommy, they kiss and hug all the time, like in my books" And then something else dawns on Nico making his eyes widen even more "Do you think we'll more back to Italy?"

Bianca looks at Nico in uncertainly "I don't know Nicky but first you have to know Nico that you never really know if someone is in love; love isn't some flowery sweetness you read in your books or fairytales, it's hard work filled with tears, people cheating, screaming, fights, and sadly death. The only love you can really know that is true is your families love, your blood not your spouse or significant other"

"Are you staying that love isn't good?"

Bianca looks at him sadly "I'm saying love's hard and sometimes . . . it doesn't exist, even if you want it to"

In the future Bianca dreads the words she told Nico when she was 11 and he was 9, Bianca just wanted Nico to know that love was hard and people may not like you back but Nico took her words and switched them around and instead of thinking love is hard he thought she meant love is worthless and should mean nothing romantically.

 

****

 

To this day Nico lives by the words.

Bianca was right about love not existing, that it would only lead to heartbreak one way or another.

Nico still didn't understand why his mom took his dad back after having sex with Marie Lévesque. Bianca said 'people do stupid things when they're in love'. That sentence changed his life forever.

To that day Nico swore to never fall in love.

 

****

Nico liked the no strings attached relationship. He liked being on one nightstands. He liked flirting. He liked making out behind grocery stores. He liked talking someone's innocence, when the guy or girl looks up to him from the mattress he pinned them on with eye's full of lust. He liked leading people on and rejecting them at their worse. He liked breaking people's hearts and leaving them with nothing left, just like what his dad did or maybe still.

Annabeth was right with everything she said; he was going to get stalked or murdered if he continued to do what he's been doing since he was 15. But Nico didn't care much about that fact.

Yes, he did have someone he liked and gave more than he gave the others, but it was Jason. He was his best friend he won't abandon him like Nico does to practically everyone just because they were kissing or making out. Jason knows what Nico feels about love and that he'll probably end up with some blonde rich bimbo who his dad arranged married him. Might as well sleep around before he'll have to settle down with someone who he will never love.

In fairytale's Nico would totally be the big bad wolf or Hans of the fairytale and Nico couldn't care less.

It didn't mate being nice to others romantically since he'll never have any real feelings over them only lust, and if he did . . . that's what he had Jason for, 'to eliminate it'. It only maters being nice to his family and childhood friends since their the people who truly love him and will swipe away his tears, mend his heart and make everything ok.

Many time's Bianca tried to explain her idea about love and how Nico misled her idea of it, but it didn't mater anymore.

Nico took her words to heart and believed in them with all his heart, since she was right. Life isn't a fairytale, they're so many things that happen and that cause heartbreak, that it makes love seem hopeless and all and all impossible to overcome and find the true meaning for what being in love is really about.

That's why Nico was and still is an innocence crusher, who's prey is the weak and painless, people who still believe in fairy tales and happily ever after's.

He's reality.

Because in reality there's no happily ever after's, there just after's, that are full of betrayal, loneliness, and heartbreak. No one is safe in reality all of them are in danger, some more than others, You can try to hide from it but it'll find you one way or another, might as well confront it and hope your ok.

 

**

 

And then Nico met Percy. 

The boy was stunning in Nico's eyes and he knew who his next prey would be. The boy just by the look of him and the times Hazel talked to Nico about Percy, Nico was sure as hell Percy was a hopeless romantic who would be easy to break once they get close to each other.

Nico became some sort of expert at the hopeless romantic type, they were picky people who scorned the land trying to find their Princess or Prince Charming.

 

*

 

And when Nico first kissed Percy he thought he was still trying to find Percy's weak spot but when they kissed something Nico's never experienced before happened.

But when there lips first touched he felt some sort of spark between them and his whole body wanting to have more of Percy then ever before. Nico was so surprised about his body was doing he stepped away from Percy stares at him bewildered and soon runs away from Percy.

Nico never wanted to be in love, Nico never even wanted to know what love was, it was to scary to ever think of but somehow reality came and ruined everything in his mind

. He couldn't be in love, it couldn't be true love's kiss that happened between Percy and him only seconds ago.

This is reality not a fairy tale why would there be a spark between him and Percy, Nico never believed in love or ever wanted it.

 

It's been a while since Nico has watched Snow White or Sleeping Beauty but he was sure as hell that Aurora and Snow woke up by true love's kiss. And that wasn't a good sigh for Nico, not at all.

 

"Nico I never told you love was worthless or didn't exist, I said that love is hard and that sometimes the person you love doesn't love, but one day you'll find the one who will be worth all of the hardness of love and will love you just the way so are."

 

Maybe Bianca was right but Nico didn't want to find out, not yet anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do you like it?

**Author's Note:**

> So.... Do you like it?


End file.
